


Real Men Dance

by aggiepuff, Whedonista93



Series: Texas Honey [5]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: BAMF Women, Ballet, F/M, Football, Lucas has a sister, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: TJ will not put up with jocks mouthing her ballerina





	Real Men Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for a brief (quickly smacked down) high school-typical derogatory comment

“Yo! Babineaux! You going to the game tonight?”

 

Zay turned toward the group of football players behind him. He was _pretty_ sure the one who had called out to him - Jimmy something -  wasn’t one that had had beaten him up in the past. He smiled broadly. “Nah, man. No can do. Wish I could, but I’ve got practice.”

 

One of the other jocks scoffed. “Dude, it’s football season. And it’s game night. There is no practice for anything else.”

 

Zay rolled his eyes, but as he opened his mouth to answer, one of the players let out a whistle.

 

“Hey Texas, you’ll come watch me play tonight, won’t you? I’ll even let you wear my jacket if it’s cold.”

 

Zay didn’t need to turn around to know it was TJ coming up behind him.

 

“Bite me, Rollins. I don’t know the last time that rag was washed!” TJ fired back.

 

“Awh, is that a no, dollface?” Rollins leered.

 

“That’s a hell no, asshat.” TJ smiled sweetly. “I have other plans. Plans that involve not freezing my ass off when I can be sittin’ fat and happy in a heated building. How you Yankees sit through football games in this weather, I will _never_ understand.” She wrapped an arm around Zay’s waist and leaned into his side. “By the way, am I picking you up or are you coming to get me?”

 

Zay shrugged. “I figured we could leave from here and go to Topanga’s for ice cream.”

 

TJ laughed. “You really want ice cream right before practice? Don’t you remember last time?”

 

Zay shuddered. “Fair point. You can get ice cream. I’ll get a smoothie.”

 

“I want hot chocolate. It’s too cold for ice cream.”

 

“Whatever you want.”

 

“Dude, seriously, it’s football season. What practice could you possibly have?” Rollins butted in.

 

“It’s _also_ creepin’ up on holiday season. I got ballet,” Zay answered.

 

“ _Ballet_ ? Man, I _knew_ you were a fairy.”

 

Zay felt TJ tense next to him and tightened his arm around her shoulders. “Easy, girl. He ain’t worth it.”

 

Rollins was full out laughing. “No wonder you couldn’t cut it on the football team, man.”

 

Before he could even track her moving, TJ was in the middle of the jocks, and Rollins was on his knees, hand grasping at his chest.

Zay winced in almost-sympathy. “She did the sternum thing, didn’t she?”

 

Jimmy moved to stand next to Zay. “Yeah, man, she did. That’s like the fourth guy on our team.”

 

“They’ve all deserved it,” Zay defended.

 

Jimmy laughed and nudged his shoulder. “They most definitely did. Half the team loves her, half the team hates her, and at least half of both those sides want her on the team.”

 

“Listen up, jockwad,” TJ chucked Rollins chin up.

 

Rollins glared up at her.

 

“Vance Johnson was a wide receiver for the Denver Broncos for 10 years. Akili Smith is a quarterback; he played pro for the Bengals for a couple years and off-season for the Packers and Buccaneers. Steve McLendon played six years for the Steelers and is still playing for the Jets. You know what they all have in common?”

 

“They all dance?” Jimmy guessed.

 

TJ rewarded Jimmy with a bright smile. “Ding, ding, ding. Specifically, they all dance _ballet_. McLendon’s said it’s the hardest thing he does.”

 

“Bullshit,” Rollins managed to croak.

 

TJ laughed. “Rollins, you wouldn’t last _one_ ballet practice without wantin’ to die. Football practice has got _nothin’_ on ballet practice. Trust me, I’ve tried both.”

 

“There a problem here?” Cory stepped out into the hall.

 

“No, sir, Mr. Matthews. We’re good here, aren’t we, Rollins?” TJ batted her eyes innocently and offered Rollins a hand up.

 

Rollins swatted her hand away and struggled to stand up straight. “We’re fine.”

 

“Sounding a little raspy there, Mr. Rollins. Do you need to see the nurse?” Cory looked concerned.

 

Rollins just shook his head and stalked down the hall.

 

“TJ?”

 

TJ blinked up at him, the picture of innocence.

 

Cory shook his head. “Nope. Not buying it. Also not gonna go there. Behave yourself.”

 

TJ saluted sloppily. “Always do, sir.” She looped her arm through Zay’s and dragged him down the hall. “You gonna give me lip about bein’ able to take care of yourself?”

 

Zay pulled his arm from hers to wrap it around her shoulders and tug her close. “Have I ever?”

 

TJ smiled up at him. “No.”

 

“Ain’t gonna start now.” He ducked to kiss her.

 

“Ugh! Stop being so cute! It’s gonna make me sick,” Maya griped as she approached, Lucas in tow.

 

“Then don’t look.” TJ stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

 

“Heard that Irish temper of yours made another showing.” Lucas said.

 

TJ rolled her eyes. “That literally happened like 2 minutes ago, _how_ is it already traveling the gossip mill?”

 

“Welcome to high school. Thought you’d been here a while.” Lucas smirked. “So what was it this time?”

 

“Stupid lughead jocks givin’ Zay a hard time over dancin’.”

 

Lucas heaved a sigh. “How many of them did you hit?”

 

“Just the one.”

 

“You get suspended?”

 

“I ain’t stupid enough to punch the idiot in front of a teacher.”

 

“And he’s too proud to admit he got brought to his knees by little miss five-foot-nothing.” Zay smirked.

 

TJ kicked his ankle lightly. “I am five three, thank you very much!”

 

“Hey, hey, easy on the goods!”

 

“Want me to kiss it better?”

 

“Gross. I’m with Maya. Quit being adorable. It’s enough to make me sick.” Lucas made a gagging sound.

 

Zay reached out and put a hand on Lucas’ forehead.

 

“Uh, what are you doing, Zay?” Lucas asked.

 

“Seein’ if you’ve got a fever. You’re agreein’ with Maya, you gotta be sick already.”

 

Lucas batted his hand away. “Haha, very funny.”

 

TJ grinned. “I thought it was.” She nodded toward Lucas’ shirt pocket. “Your chest is lightin’ up.”

 

Lucas pulled his phone out and grinned as he answered. “Hey, Nana!”

 

TJ lurched toward him. “Nana? Gimmee!”

 

Lucas put his hand on her head to keep her at arm’s length and smirked. “Patience, little one.”

 

“Lucas Joseph Friar, I swear to all things holy, I will take you out at the ankles.”

 

“Tara Jane Friar, does Nana know about your new bo-”

 

TJ ducked under his arm and slapped a hand over his mouth as Zay snatched the phone from Lucas’ hand and took off down the hall. TJ deftly tripped Lucas when he tried to follow before taking off after Zay herself.

 

Lucas groaned and rolled onto his back. “You’d think I’d stop falling for that after so many years.”

 

Maya grinned down at him. “They do that a lot?”

 

“He’s supposed to be my best friend, but I swear, those two have ganged up on me since the day they met.”

 

“You should consider getting your own partner in crime.”

 

“You offering?” Lucas raised an eyebrow.

 

Maya offered a hand. “Up and at ‘em, Ranger Rick.”

 

“You didn’t answer.”

 

“No, I didn’t.”

 

*

 

TJ took a flying leap and landed on Zay’s back once she caught up with him. He stumbled a bit, but managed to stay on his feet as he rolled his eyes at her.

 

TJ noticed a group of football players - some from the group earlier - off to the side. “See that balance? That’s from dancing! And ya’ll can’t even keep on your feet when you catch a pass!”

 

“Tara Jane, you quit razzin’ those poor boys,” came Nana’s tinny voice from the phone.

 

TJ whacked Zay’s shoulder. “When’d you put her on speaker?”

 

Zay handed her the phone and used his arms to steady her legs around his waist. “About the time you decided to land on my back like some kinda spider monkey.”

 

TJ hooked her arms around his chest and held the phone near both their faces. “These dumb jocks deserve it, Nana.”

 

“I’ve no doubt about that.” Nana chuckled. “How’s New York treatin’ you kids?”

 

TJ groaned. “It’s so cold, Nana!”

 

“Why do you think I spend winter harrassin’ your _tia_?”

 

“It ain’t no wonder all these Yankees ain’t got no sense of hospitality. It’s all done froze up.”

 

“I reckon you’re about right on that front, darlin’. Isaiah, how’s the great white North treatin’ you, honey? How much trouble have my hellions had to pull you out of?”

 

Zay chuckled self-consciously. “Honestly? Less than in Texas.”

 

“Good boy.” Her smile could be heard in her voice. “Alrighty, Tara, talk to me, girl. A little birdy told me you want to hit the beach for your birthday.”

 

TJ grinned. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

“I ain’t gonna be home on your spring break. I’ve got plans to be in Europe that week.”

 

“Europe?!” TJ cried out.

 

“Yes, little miss, Europe. All goes according to plan and you’ll be gettin’ yourself a new grandaddy from that trip.”

 

“You got yourself a new man? You go, Nana!” Zay congratulated.

 

“What am I supposed to do for my birthday now?” TJ whined.

 

Zay jostled her. “Quit bein’ selfish, girl.”

 

Nana laughed. “You oughta listen to the boy. Got a good head on his shoulders. Girl is just goin’ on seventeen, though, and never asks for a thing. She might be entitled to a _bit_ of selfishness. That bein’ said, I said I wasn’t gonna be home. Didn’t say you couldn’t use the house.”

 

TJ brightened up. “Wait, really?”

 

“I can trust ya’ll to behave, can’t I?”

 

“Yes, ma’am!” TJ and Zay chorused.

 

“I’ll make sure the pantry is stocked and I’ll cover the whole week, but I wanna talk to everyone’s parents, make sure they’re alright with ya’ll bein’ there on your own.”

 

“Absolutely. I’ll make sure everyone calls you or mamma well before. Cross my heart!”

 

“Good girl. Ya’ll gonna be in Texas for Christmas? I can’t get a straight answer outta your mama or daddy.”

 

“Neither can I,” TJ grumbled.

 

“I won’t be,” Zay answered. “I’m dancing in the Nutcracker and our final show is on Christmas Eve.”

 

“Well, that’s a pity. I’d love to see you kids home. Congratulations on the show, though, Isaiah, I mean that. Now, what was it Lucas was tryin’ to tell me that had you so keen on cuttin’ him off?”

 

“Oh, Zay, would you look at the time? We gotta scoot if we wanna make it to Topanga’s before you’ve got to be at practice. Love you, Nana! Here’s Lucas!”

 

TJ tossed the phone to Lucas as he finally came up the hall toward them.

 

Zay made his way outside before turning his head slightly toward her. “So… _why_ ain’t we tellin’ Nana about us?”

 

TJ shuddered. “You’re kiddin’, right? She’ll give us _both_ the shovel talk.”


End file.
